<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing Warmth by morticiacat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799852">Sharing Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat'>morticiacat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Seduction of Frankenstein [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Headcanon, M/M, Romance, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the power goes out on a cold night, Raizel wants to keep his Bonded warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Seduction of Frankenstein [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing this story melted me into a puddle.  I hope reading it has that effect on you :)  If it seems OOC, it might help to read the previous stories in the series first.  At this point in the story, they have already had their first kiss and a few more kisses but nothing more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were in the middle of watching a movie when the power went out.  The trio was about to check for Union sabotage but Frankenstein calmly called the company.  There was a problem at the power plant and power would be off all night.</p>
<p>"That's no problem!  We have a generator just for occasions like this," Frankenstein boasted.  He led them down several stories into his lab, to a closet. Fortunately everyone could see well enough in the dark thanks to their modifications or abilities. </p>
<p> "This relatively tiny apparatus will make enough power to keep the whole house warm all night. "  He flipped a switch and  waited.  In vain, because nothing happened.  </p>
<p>Tao snickered.  "Having problems, boss?"</p>
<p>"Everything's fine" Frankenstein was now frantically flipping the switch on and off to no avail.  "But I invented it myself!" he argued aloud to the voices in his head.  "Don't give me that!" He kicked the machine before turning angrily away.</p>
<p>"We've all been really busy.  When's the last time you maintained it?" Takio spoke up quietly.</p>
<p>Ah.  Good question.  "A year ago...or maybe 5..." Frankenstein finally admitted.  "I'm sorry, everyone.  I'll go get the extra blankets.  It's supposed to be the coldest night we've had so far this winter."</p>
<p>As they rode back upstairs, Tao said,  "What we need tonight is shared warmth.  M, want to sleep with us?  We can probably all fit if we huddle together."</p>
<p>M-21 blushed and said he'd think about it.</p>
<p>"Come on, it'll be fun!" Tao insisted.</p>
<p>"Please, join us, M" Takio smiled and M-21 couldn't hold out anymore.</p>
<p>"Alright, but you better not steal my blanket!"</p>
<p>Frankenstein felt a soft hand on his arm.  "Master?"</p>
<p>"You will sleep with me, " the words sent a shockwave through his very being.</p>
<p>"That...that is kind of you, Master, but I could never impose on you that way.  I'll be fine with an extra blanket."</p>
<p>Raizel's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.  "I...I want to keep you warm, Franken."  </p>
<p>How could Frankenstein resist?  "Very well.  Thank you, Master."</p>
<p>The trio had grown quiet with surprise and embarrassment.  Now they all burst out talking at once, babbling inanities to fill the gap in the conversation.  Frankenstein pushed them out of the elevator toward the large linen closet, where he doled out fleecy blankets to each of them.  As soon as they had given their thanks Tao and Takio grabbed M-21 and dragged him quickly into their room and out of danger.</p>
<p>Raizel finished his cold cup of tea as Frankenstein tidied up the mess they had all made earlier.  As he picked up someone's knocked-over popcorn Frankenstein tried to compose himself.  His master wanted him to sleep next to him (there was no doubt that that was what he had meant).  He would be in bed with Raizel.  He would lie next to Raizel in bed.  They might even wear nightclothes.  It felt like a wonderful dream, the sort of dream he'd often had over the years in fact.  What would it feel like to see that beautiful face so close to his, and to know it would be there all night?  Would his master allow him to go even further and actually touch him, caress his face or put an arm around him?  Frankenstein was in such a happy daze he almost forgot to clean up Tao's spilled soda but the crunch of ice woke him a little.  </p>
<p>"Are you finished, Franken?"</p>
<p>Ah, that name!  Did Raizel  know that it turned him into a mushy mess?  Surely not.</p>
<p>"Almost, Master.  In the confusion of the power outage we overturned some things. "  He threw the last of it into the garbage and washed his hands.<br/>
"There!  Shall we check on 'the children?" </p>
<p>Quietly, in case the trio were trying to sleep, they walked down the hall to Tao and Takio's room.  The door was open and the sounds of laughter rang out.  M-21 burst out as they got there, waving his hands around wildly.  </p>
<p>"Takio painted my nails purple! It was supposed to be black like Tao's so we could all match but it's dark and he used the wrong bottle" he wailed.  "What do I do to get this stuff off?"</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry!  I seem to be out of nail polish remover.   First thing in the morning I'll fix it, I promise!"  Takio was embarrassed.</p>
<p>Tao was literally rolling on the floor laughing.  "It looks..." he paused to giggle "nice!  It does!  Purple could be your new signature, M!  Now let me do your hair!"<br/>
The look of horror on M-21's face was hilarious and Frankenstein had to hold in a laugh.  They heard Takio's voice from behind the door, "Tao's great at hair.  He does mine all the time, didn't you know?"</p>
<p>Raizel and Frankenstein looked at each other, looked at M-21 and turned back.  "Enjoy your slumber party, girls!" Frankenstein called as they walked away.</p>
<p>And then Frankenstein realized he wasn't quite sure where they were going.  To his room or to Raizel's?  He let his master lead the way into the large master bedroom that was not really put to much use.   Changes had taken place since he had first designed it for his master, though.  Gifts from the children decorated the walls and shelves, and Raizel's book bag set on the floor next to the desk.   It made Frankenstein smile to see this evidence of his master's new life.  Kawaii stuffed animals and video game posters spoiled the elegance he had tried to achieve, but this was much better.  He had never seen his Master's personality expressed this way in the past.</p>
<p>Frankenstein was sweating a little.  Now what?  Perhaps they should sleep in their clothes?  As he thought this, Raizel touched their clothing with his power, turning it to the old-fashioned nightgowns he had always preferred.  While preparing the house for his master, Frankenstein had stitched many such nightgowns, using his master's remembered measurements.  He had taken joy in adorning them with elegant white embroidery in patterns he thought his master would like.  It had given him hope that someday his master would wear them.  He never expected to end up wearing one himself.  Especially not without underclothes.  Apparently Raizel was even more old-fashioned than himself in that regard!  He would probably have been chilly if he didn't feel as if his body were on fire.</p>
<p>Raizel contemplated his bonded; Frankenstein stared at his master.  Each thought the other had never looked more angelic.  </p>
<p>There was a silence before Raizel said shyly, "Come, my bonded.  I want you to rest."  He pulled back the crimson covers and laid down between the sheets, then beckoned to Frankenstein, who climbed in carefully.  Golden hair mingled with black as Frankenstein breathed deeply to calm his nerves.  </p>
<p>Raizel leaned over him slightly.  "The temperature is dropping, Franken," he said softly.  "May I hold you?"</p>
<p>Could Raizel feel Frankenstein's heart leap?  It felt as if it would go right out of his chest.  "Yes, Master," he finally answered in a daze.  He shifted so that he was laying on his side, only to feel the softest, warmest arms wrap around him and pull him tight.  Frankenstein gasped.</p>
<p>Raizel sounded a little worried.  "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  It feels wonderful," Frankenstein confessed.</p>
<p>Raizel moved even closer.  "You feel wonderful," he whispered into Frankenstein's ear.</p>
<p>Frankenstein melted into him and they lay there in perfect bliss.</p>
<p>"Now go to sleep, my Bonded," Raizel murmured, stroking Frankenstein's hair and planting a kiss on the edge of his forehead.  "I will be with you."</p>
<p>"Master," Frankenstein turned to him as much as he could.  "May we do this again?"</p>
<p>"Every night if you like," Raizel said, then hesitated.  "I would like that."</p>
<p>"For eternity," Frankenstein agreed heartily.  He kissed each of Raizel's hands, as Raizel kissed his cheek gently.</p>
<p>"Now sleep," Raizel continued caressing his hair and planting soft kisses in it.  </p>
<p>At first Frankenstein was too full of ecstasy to think of sleeping, but Raizel's soothing presence and soft caresses soon lulled him into a delicious, dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>When he awoke he was lying on Raizel's chest,  still clasped tightly in his arms.  He lay there for a long time just savouring the feeling of being so close to the one he had adored for so long.  He still felt like he was dreaming, but Raizel's arms were real.  Was Raizel sleeping too?  He kind of hoped so; he didn't want his master to notice his growing, embarrassing problem.  "It is alright," Raizel said in his head.  "I am hard as well."  When Frankenstein responded by burying his head in embarrassment Raizel stroked his hair softly.  "When you are ready, my Bonded, my body will be yours.  But I will wait for you."</p>
<p>Frankenstein responded by kissing the perfect lips before him.  Raizel kissed back eagerly but gently as he did everything.  Their hands sought better grips; they could not hold one another hard enough.  Their passion rose as they explored each other with kisses, Raizel giving as much as he received.  Frankenstein's hair was a bird's nest and Raizel's was on its way there.  Frankenstein had never felt so loved, or so in love.  Unfortunately at that moment he saw Raizel's backpack on the floor, and reality hit.<br/>
"Oh, Master, we have school today!  And I must make breakfast."</p>
<p>Raizel held him tighter for a moment and kissed him surprisingly hard before releasing him.  "I will sit in the kitchen with you.  I..." he blushed.  "I like to see you in your apron."</p>
<p>Frankenstein stole another "last" kiss.  "Don't I know it!"</p>
<p>"You peacock!"  Raizel was smiling fondly.</p>
<p>Eventually they made it out of the room, Raizel remembering to return their clothes to day wear.  </p>
<p>"That's strange.  It's quiet.  Too quiet."  Frankenstein couldn't remember a morning without someone stamping around downstairs.  "Let's go check on 'the children'."<br/>
They walked along the silent corridor arm in arm, Raizel only stealing two kisses on the way.  Takeo's door was open, so they peeked in.  What they saw made even Raizel laugh a little.</p>
<p>Tao and Takeo were a tangle of limbs.  Takeo had probably fallen asleep in Tao's arms but it was a little hard to tell.  Now a strand of Takeo's hair was in Tao's wide open mouth while another strand wrapped around the arm of the ponytailed, purple-nailed M-21, who was curled around the other two protectively.</p>
<p>Frankenstein whispered, "Chaos in 3-2-1!" before hollering "Wake up!"</p>
<p>He led his master away from the ensuing hair-pulling melee.</p>
<p>When they reached the kitchen Frankenstein wrapped his master in one last embrace.  "Tonight, my Master?"</p>
<p>"Tonight, my Bonded.  And every night."</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The woman who has always hated romance novels and only likes a handful of "romantic" movies can't stop writing these gooey Noblesse stories!  Help!  More coming because I literally can't stop writing them.  My brain is like a Noblesse fanfiction theatre now.  Help!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>